Heaven
by Ciezie
Summary: Apresiasi buat MV Ailee Heaven. Hadiah Ultah buat Chia eonnie :). Semoga eon suka. KyuHyuk FF. BL.


"**Kumohon..."**

**Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun tahu itu mungkin tandanya 'TIDAK'. Tapi ia harus mendapatkan 'IYA'.**

"**Hanya sampai aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Aku janji aku akan kembali tanpa paksaan."**

**Masih tak ada jawaban. Tapi ketika detik berikutnya ia berkedip, Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di tempat serba putih lagi. Dia sekarang ada di sana. Di rumahnya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berterimakasih dalam hatinya.**

**Cintaku.. aku datang kepadamu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEAVEN**

**By Ciezie**

**Inspirasi : MV "HEAVEN" Ailee**

**Just Fiction. Hanya hiburan. **

**KyuHyuk FF. BL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum padanya yang sedang asyik menyulam. Ayolah dia memang seimut itu, lihat bagaimana ekspresinya kala menyulam. Mata bulat penuh konsentrasi dan mulut sedikit .. ah baiklah sangat sebenarnya.. mengerucut. Tangannya dengan terampil menusuk kain itu dengan jarum yang sudah disambung benang. Membentuknya menjadi pola-pola acak yang nantinya akan menjadi indah.

_Aku mendekat. Diam-diam kuambil benang-benang cadangan yang bergeletakan di samping tempatnya duduk. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam kaus bajuku. Lalu duduk di sampingnya amat dekat. Tapi begitulah kalau dia sudah serius, dia takkan mengindahkan keberadaanku. Aku mencemberuti sulaman itu. Diam-diam aku mengomelinya dalam hati._

_Lalu Hyukkie berhenti. Ah iya, aku lupa bilang dia, orang imut itu bernama Hyukkie. Nama yang imut juga kan? Dia lalu menoleh, baru menyadari kalau ada aku di sampingnya. Dia memberiku senyum yang amat imut. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum 'sexy', sayang dia kembali mengabaikannya karena mata imutnya malah mencari-cari sekitar. _

_Aha, dia mencari itu kan? Hahhahaha. Salahnya kenapa lebih mementingkan itu daripada aku. Aku pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa._

"_Kyu.. kau lihat benang-benang?"_

_Aku segera menggeleng dengan wajah yang berusaha kubuat polos. _

"_Ahh dimana sih? Tadi aku menyimpannya di sini." Hyukkie kini malah berdiri dan mencari lebih teliti lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri._

"_Ya.. Kyu.. minggir dulu, siapa tahu kau mendudukinya?"_

_o.. ouww.. aku segera menggeleng. "Tak ada yang kududuki."_

"_Minggir dulu sebentar!" Hyukkie mendorong-dorong bahuku. Aku tetap duduk di tempatku._

"_Kyu... jebal..." oh baiklah ekspresi itu akan mengalahkanku. _

_Pelan-pelan aku berdiri, dan begitu berdiri, gumpalan benarng warna-warni itu berjatuhan dari dalam kausku. Sesaat kulihat Hyukkie melongo, sebelum akhirnya ekspresi imutnya berubahdengan ekspresi ... emm evil? Itu harusnya ekspresi milikku kan?_

"_KYUUUUUUUUUU kau..."_

_Jangan tunggu sampai dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku segera berlari. Tapi belum terlalu jauh, kusadari tak terdengar langkahnya mengejarku. Pelan aku berbalik dan oh My.. lihat senyum penuh kemenangan itu, PSPku di tangannya. Dia menyeringai._

_Dan seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, pada akhirnya aku lah yang mengejarnya untuk kemudian memohon-mohon agar dia memaafkanku. Tapi tenang saja tetap moment seperti ini momen paling berharga dalam hidupku._

Terdengar helaan napas, aku memandangnya. **Dia memandangku ke arahku dan tersenyum**. Aku segera mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Menemaninya menyulam seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum sedikit kaku pada kamera yang diarahkannya padaku. Aku tak terlalu suka berfoto. Entahlah. Ada semacam perasaan malu yang tak bisa kujelaskan mengapa.

"_Ayo Kyu... tersenyum. Ya ampun ini bukan foto cover majalah hantu!" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Aku mencoba mengangkat sedikit mulutku yang malah membuatnya semakin mengerucut. "Kau lebih menakutkan kalau menyeringai begitu..." dia menghela napas putus asa._

"_Maaf..." bisikku pelan. Aku menunduk. _

_Terdengar langkahnya mendekat. Tangannya mengusap pipiku, membuatku kembali mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya lekat. Dia tersenyum amat manis, senyum kesukaanku selalu. "Aku yang harus minta maaf karena memaksakan kehendakku."_

_Dadaku berdetak tak karuan ketika dia mendekat lalu sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipiku. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Saranghae..."_

_Sebelum dia sempat menjauh aku menarik tangannya dan gantian aku mengecup tentu saja bukan pipinya, bibirnya hanya sesaat dan selalu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Seketika semua kebahagaiaan seakan melingkupiku. "Nado.. nah ayo coba lagi!"_

_Sesaat dia menatapku tak mengerti tapi dia bisa menangkap arah pandangku ke kamera dan dia pun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kembali kamera, membidikku. Aku segera membayangkan betapa bahagiaku mempunyainya dan rasanya senyum itu begitu mudah aku sunggingkan. _

_Ketika suara 'klik' terdengar berulang kali, pelan kamera ia turunkan dari depan wajahnya._

"_Kau luar biasa Kyu.."_

_Harusnya itu yang aku katakan padanya. _

"_Bolehkah aku?"_

_Aku memandangnya tak mengerti apa maksud perkataanya. Tapi dia lalu mendekat lagi dan aku tahu sekarang maksudnya ketika dia mengarahkan kamera pada kami berdua. Dia ingin berfoto bersama._

Aku segera berjalan ke sampingnya. Dia ingin mengambil foto kami berdua lagi kan. Benar saja, dia membalikkan foto itu ke arah kami berdua. Dan terdengarlah klik klik itu berulang-ulang kali. Tapi suasanya jauh berbeda. Rasanya ini mendung.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingnya yang sedang asyik tertawa-tawa dengan setoples pop corn di pangkuannya dan TV menyala di depannya. Betapa dulu ini kegiatan yang aku sebal. Menonton Sponge Bob? Ayolah berapa usia kami? Tapi kau tahu cinta itu membutakan semua kan? Dan aku buta karenanya. Dan pada akhirnya malah aku pun jadi penggemar setia Sponge Bob dan dipikir-pikir banyak sekali pesan moral dari film yang terkesan amat ringan ini.

_Dia tertawa sambil memukul-mukul pahaku. Selalu begitu tubuhku adalah korbannya. Tapi aku rela sungguh. Entah mungkin aku perlu humor yang lebih dar ini, hingga aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit. Lalu kurasakan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, masih sambil sesekali tertawa dan membuat kepalanya terguncang-guncang di bahuku. _

_Aku segera melingkarkan tanganku di perutnya menariknya mendekat. Kuletakkan kepalaku di kepalanya. Oh My ini moment paling indah, rasanya aku rela kalau waktu membeku dan membuatku kami begini di sepanjang akhir hidupku. Dari arahku aku bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya yang menakjubkan. _

Aku melirik sejenak padanya dan kudapati kini dia terisak. Aku tersenyum miris. Padahal aku saja hampir tertawa melihat tingkah Patrick tapi kenapa dia menangis. Wajahnya terpaku pada layar, dan tangannya pun secara otomatis mengambil satu persatu pop corn dan memakannya. Tapi aku tahu pikirannya tak ada di sana. Apa kau merindukanku?

Aku menggeser tubuhku. Dia menyimpan pop cornya di bawah, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku membelai rambutnya pelan dan lembut. Tak lama dia terpejam dan terlelap. Meninggalkanku yang kini menonton Sponge Bob juga dengan tangis.

.

.

.

.

Kuselimuti pelan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dulu kalau dia ketiduran di manapun, aku akan mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia tampak lebih kurus. Aku tak suka jujur saja, meski dia tetap tampak mengagumkan. Kuusap keningnya pelan. Matanya terbuka dan menatap mataku seolah memintaku jangan pergi.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Jadi kau mau aku tidur bersamamu?" aku tersenyum yang pasti dia artikan 'senyuman mesum abad ini'._

"_Tentu saja bukan pervert! Temani aku sampai tidur."_

_Baiklah siapa sih yang bisa menolak permintaannya, terutama yang sudah terpanah cupid sepertiku padanya. "Ara.. aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau pergi ke alam mimpi."_

"_Menyanyilah..." dia memegang lenganku erat. _

_Aku segera bersenandung pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dan aku takkan pernah kesal pada anak kecil seimut dia. Tak lama matanya terpejam dengan napas teratur. Aku menghentikan nyanyianku. Kudekatkan kepala dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Lalu aku beranjak._

Matanya masih terbuka, padahal sudah hampir dua jam dia di tempat tidur dengan selimut sedagu. Kau menungguku menyanyi kan? Pelan aku menyanyi, sepertinya ia mendengar, karena pelan-pelan matanya tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah ini foto waktu pertama kali ke rumah."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk ikut melihat-lihat album yang dia gelar di meja. Asyik mendengarkan dia bercerita satu persatu foto dalam album itu. Kau ternyata mengingat semuanya. Semua momen kita. Aku mengusap rambutnya. Dia tersenyum lebih lebar. Sampai terdengar suara bel nyaring.

Hyukkie terdiam sejenak, sebelum beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai.. Siwonnie.."

Dan kenyataan pun menyentakku. Siwon Hyung.. dia nyata... dan aku... aku... entahlah. Pikiranku langsung mengembara pada saat itu. Kejadian yang membuatku tak lagi nyata.

.

.

.

"_Tidak Kyu!"_

_Aku tahu ini akan sulit meminta izinnya untuk melakukan pendakian selalu sulit. Dia selalu ketakutan melepasku pergi untuk mendaki. _

"_Ayolah Hyukkie, ini dalam rangka amal untuk anak-anak penderita kangker. Kalau kami berhasil sampai puncak dan menancapkan bendera brand nya, mereka akan membayar mahal."_

_Hyukkie memandangku dalam. Aku tahu jiwanya jauh lebih sosial dari siapapun yang aku kenal. Sepertinya aku akan berhasil membujuknya, "Tapi. Perasaanku tak enak Kyu. Aku tak mau sendirian di sini."_

"_Akan kutelepon Siwon Hyung, dia akan dengan senang hati menemanimu." Bahkan lebih dari senang, Siwon Hyung akan bahagia. Secara jujur dia pernah mengungkapkan bahwa dia suka pada Hyukkie, tapi begitu tahu kami berhubungan, Siwon Hyung tetap mensuport kami. Dia bilang Hyukkie akan jadi adik ipar yang menyenangkan. Aku tahu Siwon Hyung pastinya tulus._

"_Tapi..."_

"_Itu hanya perasaanmu Hyukkie... aku akan baik-baik saja!" kupeluk dia erat. Kuciumi puncak kepalanya. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, aku tahu itu tanda dia memang benar-benar takut dan khawatir. Tapi acara ini sudah diarancang jauh-jauh hari. Mana mungkin aku mengacaukannya._

_Dia akhirnya mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya. Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa kini aku yang was-was?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku selalu tepat memperhatikan pijakanku. Tapi entahlah. Tonjolan tempatku berpijak rupanya rapuh dan ... aku melayang... aku mendengar teriakan tertahan. Dan yang bergaung di kepalaku hanyalah..._

_Aaku harusnya mendengarkan Hyukkie. _

_Aku mencintainya._

_Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi._

_Tapi..._

_Tubuhku terbanting-banting di tebing lalu merosot di bebatuan dan ranting-ranting pohon. Lalu gelap. Cerita selanjutnya tak perlu kuceritakan. Bagaimana aku berada di dimensi lain. Hingga akhirnya aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihat Hyukkie sebelum aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku bisa mengunjunginya._

_Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak menangis. Hanya diam di depan tubuhku. Baiklah... jasadku. Diam mematung dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. Dia tak menangis, tapi sorot matanya begitu melukaiku. Tangannya terkepal elat di pahanya. Siwon Hyung memeluknya dari samping. _

_Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku. Andai dia bisa mengomeliku, dia pasti akan mengomeliku panjang lebar tentang harusnya aku mendengarkannya. Sama seperti dulu aku bersikeras tak mau memakai payung karena mearasa itu terlalu terkesan manja, dan berakhir dengan aku pulang basah kuyup. _

_Entah berapa lama, tak ada yang bisa menghiburnya. Lebih karena dia pun tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terdiam. Semua yang datang hanya memeluknya lalu pergi karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lalu setelah lama, barulah..._

_Adegan itu benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur. Dia berlari ke kamar mengunci pintunya. Di sana, dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menangis keras. Suara tangisnya teredam, tapi tangannya terkepal dan memukul-mukul ranjang sampai kepalannya memerah. Ia tak main-main memukul. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya._

_Hyukkie..._

_Aku .. aku ingin memeluknya. Aku malah benar-benar memeluknya, tapi aku seperti udara yang ada tapi tak bisa tergenggam. Aku tak berguna._

_Lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka. Siwon Hyung menarik Hyukkie hingga terduduk lalu memeluknya erat. Hyukkie menangis di dada siwon hyung. Badannya terguncang-guncang._

"_Hyu..ung... di.. dia... jahat..."_

_Iya aku jahat. Aku manusia paling jahat Hyukkie. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat kalau takdirNya yang berbicara. Aku hanya manusia lemah yang harus tunduk. Maafkan aku Hyukkie._

_Maka kuputuskanuntuk bersamanya, meski hanya berupa udara yang mungkin bisa dia hirup tapi tak bisa ia lihat keberadaannya. Sampai aku melihat dia kuat baru aku akan menyerahkan diri seperti janjiku._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Hyukkie?"

Suara Siwon Hyung mengantarkanku kembali ke masa ini.

Hyukkie tersenyum. "Sebentar Hyung dompetku tertinggal..."

Aku mengikuti Hyukkie ke kamar, kulihat Hyukkie menarik dan mengeluarkan napas berulang kali. Lalu bercermin. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu Kyu..." desisnya.

Aku tahu Hyukkie. Dan aku tahu kau harus menyerah sekarang kan? Aku rela.

Dia memandang berkeliling. Sofa tempat dia merasa bersamaku semalam, juga tempat tidur dan kamera. Semuanya. Dia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca. Lalu setelah menyambar dompet dan memasukannya ke saku, dia keluar dari kamar.

Kembali aku mengikutinya. Dia memberi Siwon Hyung senyum lebar. Lalu berdua mereka membuka pintu. Pergi ke baliknya. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku sudah siap sekarang Tuhan. Aku tersenyum. Pasti ada takdir yang lebih baik untukku.

Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie.

Kupejamkan mata rapat. Ketika membuka mata, aku sudah ada di tempat putih-putih itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Apakah kalian mengerti maksud cerita ini? Tepuk tangan bagi yang mengerti. :D  
ini untumu eonnie... Chia eonnie...  
aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah berharga, hanya ini yang kubisa :')**

**Aku selalu suka caramu mengatakan, "Kita bersaudara, tak usah sungkan!"**

**Aku ingat dulu eonnie pernah memintaku menulis FF dari MV Ailee Heaven. So.. this is it.. mianhae kalau mengecewakan.. kepala dan moodku sedang berulah eon hiks hiks**

**Akhir kata mind to review minna?**


End file.
